


Night Swim

by mojo72400



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Swimming, Swimming Pools
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 03:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17092808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mojo72400/pseuds/mojo72400
Summary: A one shot sequel to Hot Beach Sand and Wet (Combat) Goggles. Neptune and Yang take a night swim at the Beacon pool and get steamy with each other, waking up some students





	Night Swim

One night in Beacon, all students were asleep including the professors like Ozpin, Glynda, Oobleck and Port.

Yang and Neptune were sneaking out of their rooms while their teams were asleep, holding towels and dressed in their swimwear. Yang was in a yellow bikini while Neptune was in his blue and red boardshorts.

They both arrived at the academy’s pool and both counted to three before they did a cannonball into the pool. Both popped their heads out of the water laughing and shivering a bit due to the cold night breeze. Both were swimming and splashing each other with the cold water. After a few minutes, Neptune starts shivering again.

“I don’t think, I can adjust to this kind of cold temperature” he said.

An idea suddenly popped into his head and he said to Yang “Can you try being angry? I mean you are literally on fire when you’re angry”.

“I’m not in the mood to get angry right but I know a way to heat things up” Yang said.

“What is it?” Neptune asked.

“We share some body heat” she said with a mischievous grin on her face.

Yang then pushes her boyfriend to the pool wall and pins him before she starts making out with him. Neptune was surprised at first, but he later started kissing his girlfriend back.

They both moaned so loud through their kisses, so loud that Cardin woke up and opened the window.

“HEY, DO IT SOMEWHERE ELSE I’M TRYING TO SLEEP!!!” he screamed only for the couple to flip him off while kissing.

Jaune opened the window and screamed at Cardin “CARDIN, SHUT THE FUCK UP, WE’RE ALL TRYING TO SLEEP, DON’T MAKE ME BRING NORA UP THERE TO BREAK YOUR FUCKING LEGS!!!”

In horror, Cardin quickly closed the windows and lights and went back to sleep. Same thing went for Jaune as Neptune and Yang were really getting hot and steamy in the pool. All this love and passion burning through the couple made them ignore the chilly night breeze and warm through their sexy time at the pool.


End file.
